


The Treasure I'll Keep

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Dick Grayson, Claws, Dragon AU, Dragon Hybrids, Dragon tongue, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, SladeRobin Week, Smut, alludes to past force-feeding, angst and porn for everyone, captive dick grayson, dragon slade wilson, dragon smut, no happy ending, prisoner dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Every dragon is compelled to be possessive, and the treasure that Slade keeps hidden away in his den is one that he will never be parted from.Slade Robin Week 2020Theme: Dragons
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 221
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	The Treasure I'll Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



> This is actually a gift for Scandalsavage, just to say thank you for saving me so much writing merely by writing SO MANY of the stories I just naturally wanted to see. This is just a little something back for that ;)

The wind was a roar past his ears, yet a caress over his elongated body, and a pressure under his extended wings that kept him soaring high, defying gravity. The shadow he cast over the ground below was a massive thing, a claim upon everything he passed over. It might as well have been a claim. It was all his hunting grounds. For hundreds of miles in every direction, it was all his. His to take whatever he wanted to keep, and lay waste to the rest if he so chose.

The carcass of the wild boar in his large jaws was only one such example of this law of nature.

It was his due, the reward of his survival.

And the benefits he reaped he kept safeguarded, returning to them now in haste because his very nature compelled him to guard and possess that which was his. He tucked his wings in, letting gravity try to reclaim him as he dropped towards the earth below. When he extended his wings and leveled out once more he was headed straight for the falls that cascaded down the mountainside, the jagged terrain cropping up like a maw of fangs across the far horizon of the valleys below. 

The wind was strong enough to sustain his glide to the mountainside and in the span of a single blink, he dived straight into the waterfall. The heavy stream was too slow to catch him and force him down under its oppressive weight, as it would have with anything else, keeping the entrance to his domain safely guarded at all times. Behind the fall, the cliffs welcomed him into their protective bosom, and his sharp eye cut through the darkness to see further into the tunnels that he had dug out for himself, huge body lumbering along, nails like scythes scraping against the rock and dirt, powerful jaws clamped around the boar’s dead body, Slade carried it deep into the maze of his dwelling.

As he made his way down to the depths where his hoard was kept, however, a scent reached his keen snout, fresh enough to tell him that some of his hoard was not down in the den where it was supposed to stay.

No real matter, that scent hadn’t been anywhere close enough to the entrance to render worry of losing his treasure. But it was still an annoyance that he needed to search out and return his possessions to their proper place. Taking a deep inhale of the air sitting stagnant in the tunnels, he set the boar down to collect on the way back and followed the scent away from the direction of the den with a huff.

X

Dick scraped his way frantically through the darkness, eyes unable to pick up even a hint of light enough to adjust, blind as a bat as he made his way down a never-ending maze of stone. He had been doing so for what had to be hours now, but it was impossible. He had no idea where the tunnels even were to explore them, feeling and stumbling his way around in desperation. He had no way of telling if he was going down one he had already passed through four times over already, or if he had even managed to pass back through the main den the beast preferred to keep him trapped in.

His hands were scrapped up from all the jagged stone he had felt his way along over the last several hours, bare feet even worse off, and he cried out as he managed to trip over yet another ridge of rock sticking out of the side of the wall. The sound reverberated all around him, sounding even worse than it had actually been because of the echo filling the emptiness all around him. His foot throbbed in pain, and he curled up to grab hold of it, not caring about how dirty his clothes had to be getting. He had been doing this for hours. They were no doubt trashed, and he was well-past giving a damn about anything but getting out in one piece.

It was while he was pulling himself back up again, hopping to keep his weight off of his throbbing foot, that he heard another shuffling sound echoing through the tunnels.

As he fell still, and the rustling kept up, his heart dropped down to his stomach. He was out of time. He choked down the urge to scream, out of anger or fear, or both, and started his way down the tunnel once more. His head swam with hopeless outcry. He had no advantages here. His captor could hunt him. His captor could see him. His captor never failed to catch and return him to his imprisonment.

Dick tried to strain his ears to pick up on where or how close the beast might be in relation to himself. The echo of the tunnels played tricks on him, always. One moment it would sound like the beast was right behind him, the next it would sound like it was in one of the tunnel turn-offs further ahead. The scrape of claws against rock was a buzz in his head like nails on a chalkboard, breaking him out in cold sweat as he tried to quicken his pace, ever fearful he would run right into his captor at any given moment.

He could be right in front of him, after all, and in this darkness Dick would never know. He threw his arms out wildly in front of himself as he hurried along, hitting and scraping more rock walls in his search for clear passage. The fear chilled his fingertips, that at any moment they would fall not upon stone, but firm, heated flesh, and he would be caught once more.

Then he heard the low rumble coming into the tunnels, and knew the beast was closer, undoubtedly on the hunt for him. It was like watching a meter in his head counting down his chances of escape, and they had just reached the single digits.

He officially hit the point of mad desperation to get away, breaking into more of a run in the darkness. He managed to beat himself up fairly well in the process, but gave no pause for any of the new injuries he received as he scraped against stone and ran into a few walls. It wasn’t until his hands hit more wall, and with each direction he turned there seemed to only be more to find that his fear boiled over on him into near-panic. He wasn’t finding any open turns to go down, and every thought in his head was either screaming curses or the words ‘dead end’ at him.

He scratched at the walls as if he could dig himself through with just a little effort, but of course that was the panic, and he growled in outright frustration as he turned again to find more stone. It was in that moment, however, that he noted that the tunnel had fallen silent aside from his own movements.

The scraping of claws had been close, and now they were gone, the rumble silenced. Nothing about Dick’s senses told him that he was alone, however, and he shivered under the chill of his own cold-sweat as he shrunk back against the stone walls cutting him off from a successful retreat.

Darkness and silence were his entire world for a few agonizing moments, but as bad as that was, he dreaded the moment it would break, and the literal monster in the dark would find him.

When it did break, it was to the sound of a footstep, soft against the sandy rock of the cave floor. No longer claws scrapping, but an honest to goodness footstep. Dick whimpered, because that in no way meant the monster was gone. Quite the contrary.

Then the voice cut through the darkness, so palpable it could almost touch him with that deep rumble, chiding him, alerting him to the fact the beast had shifted its form. “You didn’t make it very far this time, did you Treasure? Now give me your hand. I’ll put you back where you belong.”

Dick didn’t shrink further against the wall only because he willed himself not to. He was already cowering away, why should he now compound his shame… his punishment. The fear and dread were still fraught, but they were tempered by bitter anger that once more he had failed to escape this… this monster. This dragon.

As resignation started to trickle into his stomach to take away the empty fear, he held out his hand into the darkness. There was no telling if he had held it in the direction of Slade. He wasn’t focused on that anyway, too distracted by how hard it was trembling even now when he felt numbness settling in alongside his defeat.

Slade’s touch sliced through that numbness like a knife when his hand come out of nowhere to take Dick’s wrist in a firm grip. He flinched despite himself, but didn’t fight it as he was pulled back up onto his feet effortlessly. He wouldn’t win a fight, he hadn’t yet. The shifter’s skin even in his more human-shaped form was tougher than any leather, and firm enough to protect against any blows Dick could rain upon him. It also caused Slade’s own strikes to land like being hit with a bludgeoner. All of this knowledge had been hard-gained by Dick in the beginning.

So he didn’t fight that grip on him now as he was carefully led through the darkness, guided by only the heated hand holding his wrist.

X

Slade worked diligently at skinning and sectioning the meat from the boar he had caught, the darkness providing no hindrance as he finished his task. For his dragon-sight, everything was as clear in the dark as in the light, aside from all color being muted.

Every so often, he would glance to where Dick sat, satisfied that he had not moved since being brought back to the main den and placed on a bed of leathers and furs that Slade kept from past kills.

Slade hadn’t lit the fire yet, content with how docile the dark naturally made the other man. But he also held off from doing so because Dick simply did not _like_ the darkness, expressing this more times than could be counted, and he deserved at least that much punishment for running off. He didn’t glance back at Slade, wouldn’t be able to pinpoint him exactly anyway, and Slade smirked for the fact that the man didn’t even know when he was or wasn’t being observed. All he could do was sit and listen to the sounds of meat tearing and separating, and agonize to himself over his self-inflicted aches and pains and about what further punishment might be coming.

Slade finished up the boar, lifting the hefty meat sections with ease to place on the flat stone that sat atop the dug-in fire pit he kept. He glanced once more to Dick, who continued to stare at nothing in the darkness, rubbing at the foot he kept tucked up against himself like he had managed to hurt it.

Slade crouched down and sucked his cheeks, pulling the natural pyrophoric chemical his kind produced from special glands there, and opening his mouth to expel it out in a quick burst. It ignited as it came into contact with the air, and managed to catch some of the smaller kindling that nested amongst the burning logs there. Nothing compared to what he could do in his truer form.

Dick’s head snapped around the moment the chemical ignited- not so much startled, just prone to seeking out the lone light-source. Frail as it was at first, he watched as the flames licked up the kindling until they finally caught onto the logs, and the light started to grow, heating the top-stone to grill the meat at the same time as it lit up the area. Slade got up from where he had crouched on the other side of the pit, moving around the soft warmth and light it provided to make his way over to his treasure, compelled to inspect and care for it after any separation.

The beautiful younger man stiffened, curling into a tighter ball within himself. He didn’t turn his eyes from Slade, however, as he used to do when he had first been acquired. He used to be uncomfortable with Slade’s more hybrid form, Slade’s scales his only covering where they speckled across his muscular back and chest, running down the tops of his heavy arms and thighs in a stiff grey coating. His tail swept the space right above the stone floor behind him, and his wings remained folded in against his back most of the time when he was in the den. Dick used to squirm and blush and avert his eyes from the heavy girth of Slade’s cock where it hung heavy between those corded thighs, tried not to stare at the differences to be found there as well, the ridges and way it swelled noticeably in the center of the shaft. Much of that squeamishness had diminished over time; the more Slade had gotten him familiar with it.

Dick still shrunk back as he moved to loomed over him, but Slade paid it no mind as he stooped down to better take in his treasure’s condition. The man was something to be admired, something that shined like a precious gem, and was just as rare. His sapphire eyes sparkled with withheld tears of distress even in the dim firelight, and his ebony locks were even darker and mussed with sweat and being pushed repeatedly out of the man’s face, starting to brush his shoulders for how long it was getting. There was an inner fire behind his scowl as he warily watched Slade assess him. The clothing that Slade had given him had been very fine, a silken blue shift and soft black breeches acquired from unguarded laundry lines. Now it was scraped up and ruined, torn in multiple places.

Slade did not bother with explanations of his intentions, reaching out to take hold of the silken shirt in his clawed hand and proceeded to pull it off of the other man. Dick looked ready to complain, but only growled for the moment in frustration. This too, they had been through before. “You insist on being given clothing, and yet you destroy what is provided. I should not bother any more. It would not be to my dissatisfaction to leave you in just your skin like nature intended.”

Dick did resist when Slade reached to take the pants from him too, but he might as well have been a child fighting for all the use it had against Slade’s superior strength. He batted Dick’s hands easily away as they tried to push him off, gripping the breeches at his hips and lifting him up from the furs by them, using gravity to his aid as Dick practically fell out of them. “Slade, please!” he cried out, only to yelp in pain as the pants went over the foot he had been nursing.

Slade tossed the clothing aside without care for the soiled things, dropping down once more to better inspect the scratches and injuries previously hidden under the fabric, as well as the man’s foot. He seized his calf in one hand, pinning it down on the furs so Dick’s flailing wouldn’t make it worse and proceeded to carefully run his rough fingers over the area. There was no swelling, but there was a bruised area across the span of the top where he had bashed it fairly hard against an outcropping in his haste to flee. There were also multiple scratches around the bottom, but nothing deep enough that it wouldn’t heal in a day or two… providing his treasure stayed off them for a few days.

Dick’s struggles had subsided as Slade had prodded about the bruised area, also uninterested in making it worse for himself. It went unsaid between them that he feared injuring himself enough to make running impossible. Slade didn’t have interest in outright crippling him either. He took good care of his possessions, and he liked having this treasure in as mint a condition as he could keep him in, hard as the man made that sometimes.

Slade continued his inspection of the more subdued man, working his way up the leg to take in the new scrapes and bruises there too, and then looking over the other, leading up to his slim pelvis. He ignored the way the human squirmed under his scrutiny there, trying to slip his hand down to cover his manhood from Slade’s view. Slade ignored it in favor of the gash he found on the side of Dick’s hip. It wasn’t very deep, the man having not even noticed it, but it had bled a bit down the sensitive skin there. Slade forcibly turned him onto his side, and Dick squeaked in indignant alarm when he leaned down to lap at the wound. Slade’s tongue glided across the blood, long and forked at the end, picking up the delicate sweetness and bitterness both in the taste. It sang to him in his own head, and he reminded himself not to lean down and nip to be able to taste more.

On the fourth slow pass of his tongue Dick shivered beneath him, and Slade lifted his head up to see the red flush now coating his face. A glance towards the front of his hips showed the dragon that he was starting to stir in mild excitement from the touches he was receiving.

Slade was not opposed to the prospects that created, letting his tongue lave once more in a long swipe that curled around Dick’s hip and flicked over the hardening shaft of his cock. The contact was so brief it would almost be deniable as accidental, but neither of them were foolish enough to buy or sell that narrative. But the shallow gasp that Dick gave at the contact and the twitch of his cock had Slade’s lip curling up just the smallest bit.

But the sound of wood crackled behind him, and the smell of meat searing started to reach him. With the intent to not burn their meal, he gave Dick a teasing smirk, which received a scowl despite the flush burning up his face and the further stiffening of his cock, so cute compared to what Slade was endowed with.

With a wide swish of his tail behind him indicating Slade’s own interest, he forced himself to back off for now, getting up to go back to the meal. “You’ll eat, and then after that we shall-

“I want to see the sun,” Dick growled suddenly, frustration thick enough to crack his voice.

Slade narrowed his eye at the interruption, but Dick held his ground. “I just want to go outside, Slade. I want to see the sun. I- I _need_ to see the sun. It’s been… I don’t even know how longs it’s been.” That last admission was a little broken thing.

He wasn’t wrong, however, that it had been a fair time since Slade had gotten to take him outside. In the year since he had swept up the pretty boy that had been out laying nets in the stream with his family to collect fish to sell at market, Slade had only taken him out of the caves a handful of times. The first time he had tried to run. Slade had sat back in amusement to watch his treasure’s progress for a good ten minutes before going to retrieve him. It had taken three minutes to catch him and return him to the caves. It had been about three more months before they had tried it again.

Dick hadn’t tried to run the second time. He had been too busy shielding his eyes most of that outing, in pain because they had become oversensitive to sunlight. He was likely already at that mark again.

But to reward bad behavior by taking him out so soon after an attempted run…

“You haven’t been behaving yourself enough to earn such a reward. Let’s try to turn that around right now, see how we go first. If you miss the sun half as much as you insist you do than it shouldn’t take long at all for you to earn it back.”

There was a poignant pause that hung in the air between them, and Slade glanced over to see Dick glaring at him openly as he pulled one of the furs up over himself for more cover. He remained silent, however, so it was still marked progress from the slew of curses he would have undoubtedly unleashed back in the first several months of being Slade’s.

“Food’s ready,” Slade informed him curtly, turning it over with his claw after checking its progress.

“I don’t want any,” Dick lied.

And Slade knew it was a lie, knew everything his little treasure ingested on any given day, knew he hadn’t bothered eating in favor of running when Slade had left him to go hunting. It wasn’t a problem. “You will eat now, or I will feed you when I’m done.”

Dick flinched as if he had been kicked, knowing what Slade meant by that. He had tested Slade’s threat of that once. Never again. He hated that more than anything else Slade had ever done for him and they both knew it. Slade had fed him once before, just as a nesting dragon would do for their hatchling, from his own mouth.

Dick came out from under the covers gripping his stomach. Maybe he was holding himself because he really was hungry, but more likely just the memory had him almost hurling. The opposite of the end goal, but it did have him moving quickly to join Slade out of fear, and that was good enough.

They ate to their fill, the boar more than able to provide sustenance, even though Slade easily ate six times the amount that Dick woofed down, restoring energy and perhaps somewhat hoarding even in this context. It wasn’t an issue, Dick still ate until he was full and refusing any more, crawling his way back over to the skins with the intent to digest in relative comfort.

Slade sucked some of the pig-fat off of his fingers, and then with that hunger sated he turned his attention to the next, stalking after Dick.

The smaller man was just starting to settle down on the furs when he noted Slade’s advancement upon him, the wide swish of his tail behind him, and the way his wings flared just the slightest bit, all showing Slade’s power and intent.

He tried to move away, but Slade was faster, and stronger. He grabbed the man’s ankle easily, pulling him back down into place on the nest he had created for himself in the furs and skins. Dick let out a soft squeak of worry, a noise that went straight to the already hardening cock that those bright blue eyes were staring down as if that were the beast that was after him rather than Slade. “No- please!” he gasped, yelping when Slade pressed one of his heavy clawed hands down on his stomach to pin him on his back underneath, making sure he couldn’t get away. “Slade, please don’t!”

“Open your legs.”

Dick looked full of protest, but none made it past his dry lips, head shaking in place of the lost verbiage.

Slade rolled his eye at the man’s stubbornness, the complete unwillingness to make anything easy between them. Slade cared for him, groomed him, fed him, kept him hidden away someplace safe, treated him like any dragon would treat the precious treasure he was. He was Slade’s. Yet still he resisted that.

It was really just an annoyance at best, however, a tantrum.

Slade paid it no more mind as he flipped Dick over onto his stomach instead, further ignoring the cry the human gave. There were other ways to get at what he wanted, and it never mattered what Dick did with his legs in this position. Clawed hands gripped the man’s hips, pulling them up until he was planted on his knees instead, replanted against the backs of his thighs to shove his ass up even higher in the air and squeezed to keep him from trying to crawl away.

The hiss Dick made as those claws scraped at his thighs was broken by a strangled shout of surprise when Slade leaned down and ran that forked tongue right up the crack between his cheeks. Slade instantly decided he liked that noise, doing it again, even slower this time, letting the fork curl and flick at the hole set right at the center of it all.

The whimper Dick made at that was higher-pitched than most of his sounds, and he buried his head in shame under his arms. “No…”

It was noticeably softer this time when he said it, a little less certain. Slade grinned through sharp teeth for a moment before swiping his tongue back down the way it had come and down further still to run over the sensitive perineum skin, long thin tongue sliding gently between his balls, lifting them gently just a bit. Dick whimpered again, shifted his hips in Slade’s strong grip, but he didn’t try to get away this time.

In reward for that, Slade brought his tongue back up to lap and flick at the other man’s sensitive hole again and again, wetting and teasing it for what he planned to do. It would need to be much more slick, and far more open to take his full size, but they both knew by now that it was very achievable; a struggle, but achievable.

His own cock was already heavy with his desire, the ridges flaring more all along the shaft as the tapered head grew slick with copious amounts of natural oil and lubricants from the small specialized pores located there, tip already shiny in the fire’s flickering light.

Slade let go of one of Dick’s thighs to palm himself, spreading the natural oils over the rest of it, appreciating his own generous heft in his hand. The small whine of relief the human made as one set of claws left him was quickly stifled as Slade moved up closer behind him, letting his tongue trail up the crack and further still over the arch of the man’s lower back and up his spine to break away right between his shoulder blades. He let his enormous girth rest upon that pert ass, rumbling to himself in pleasure to take in the size comparison, looking like it would never fit, knowing full well that it would.

Dick still made a nervous noise low in his throat as if it weren’t a fact he was also fully aware of.

Slade palmed himself again to lift the heavy shaft off of the man’s ass and lower back. Several gooey strands where the head had been sitting severed as he pulled away, repositioning that slicked, soft tapered head at the other man’s entrance.

Slade’s claws prevented him from safely stretching the human in such a way, and while he could enjoy the times that Dick desperately tried to stretch himself beforehand to save himself some trouble, they always found a way to make it work between them regardless. Besides, there was something very heady that Slade enjoyed in feeling the natural tightness of his treasure giving way around him. Feeling the man battle against his own body to accept more and more of him.

Even so, Dick started to struggle now. “N-no! No, no, no no nooo!” he cried out as he tried desperately to crawl away, furs just bunching up beneath him in his vain attempt.

Slade managed to pinch the tip of his slicked head just into the winking little gap, and Dick cried out as he returned his clawed grip to his hips, pulling them back just a little closer. It was tight, incredibly so, but the slide was slick enough that the cone-shaped head started to slowly press into that tightness, coaxing it to slowly open up.

Dick carried on like a child having a tantrum as Slade worked himself in, sniffling in teary sobs with each retreat of his powerful hips before he was surging forward once more, going just a little deeper, watching that magnificent hole stretch desperately but tightly over more and more of the slicked up head. Just the head, and always such a fuss over it. No matter, none of these noises were anything when compared to those the man would make once Slade was buried deep inside of him and able to move far more freely against those gaping walls, each ridge dragging against them deliciously.

The far more pliable head of the dragon’s cock spearheaded the way deeper inside, and Slade paused after that greedy hole slipped over the first ridge of his girth. Just listening to Dick gasping and panting beneath him, feeling the way he shivered and clenched around him, watched the faint sheen of sweat starting to coat the man’s vulnerable back.

So beautifully bared to him, tan and smooth as the finest leather. Slade let go of one of his hips while Dick panted around the intrusion, wanting to not just touch, but test that vulnerability.

His claws scratched lightly down the skin of Dick’s back, but each one left a red line in their wake, scraping his skin even in this mostly passive touch. They had dug into him enough times for Slade to know how easily they could pierce that flesh, but it made him marvel each time still.

Dick grit his teeth at the feel of those light scratches, growling Slade’s name like it was a warning and… wasn’t that just too precious of him. Slade grinned again through too-sharp teeth as he leaned down over the mortal’s back, letting go of the other hip now, allowing both clawed hands to trail up Dick’s sides. They scratched lightly up the sides of his waist, up his ribs, around to his pecs, dragging down just a little bit harder over those firm chest muscles, scarping over and to the sides of his nipples. Dick grit his jaw to not cry out, but the shudder he gave at the feeling was intense. Slade pushed his hips forward, and felt at least two more ridges surge into the other man’s body perhaps just a little too quickly.

Dick choked around a pained noise, and even from over his shoulder Slade could see how very wide his blue eyes had gone, full of so many things, warring and contradictory emotions. Slade growled into the man’s ear, just to show him how it was really done, putting to shame the little growls that Dick tried to make. The low thunder of his growl pulled another fearful shudder from the mortal trapped beneath him, and a lone tear was slipping down the curve of Dick’s cheek as his body spasmed and tried desperately to adjust to the suddenness of Slade’s invasion.

He hadn’t torn yet, but it had certainly been risked, Slade still only halfway inside, but the main swell was swallowed up now, resting right inside of Dick’s body. “Don’t bare your little fangs at me, boy,” he chastised, “Mine can mince your very bones. I’ll touch you however I like, and unless you are begging me for more you will hold your tongue.”

Slade let his own forked tongue extend out to further illustrate his point, letting the tips flick up over the back of Dick’s ear. There was another shudder, this one far more subtle, but no further warning came from the dwarfed man beneath him. Instead those warnings turned back over to shaky pleas. “Just, p-please, go slow. I can’t- you’re so big… please go slow. P-lease…”

Slade hummed in approval at the change in tactic. Dick was nothing if not adaptable to the situation.

He allowed his tongue to curl over the shell of the ear and trail along the inside in reward, listening to the soft catch of breath in the other man’s throat at the pleasurable sensation.

“Bear down on me.”

It was the final warning given, the only advice worth anything to Dick in that moment, because this was only going to continue, and Slade only got wider again at the base.

He tried his best, to his credit, Dick gritting his jaw hard and trying hard to bear it all as Slade started to move inside of him once more, arching his back, bearing down, straining and fighting with himself to accept everything he was given because he had no other choice. Slade leaned back enough to admire the man’s struggle with himself, watch the way his spine bowed and arched and his head shook from side to side wordlessly whenever he feared it would be too much to take.

But take it he did, hole gone white with the strain of the stretch around the ridges towards the base of the dragon’s cock.

“H-hot!” Dick gasped, voice on the verge of tears.

It was, Slade’s body always warmer than the man’s own flesh, and especially there while his blood ran hot throughout the hardened flesh. It wouldn’t burn him, however, noticeable though the difference was. Slade paused a moment in his advance into the smaller man’s body, letting him catch his breath a moment, savoring the tightness all around him as his head produced more and more of that slickness to ease the last part of the way.

He waited until Dick’s breathing started to steady, muscles just starting to lose some of their tension. He gripped his shoulders then, and while Dick was distracted by the minute pain of those claws biting at him there, he pulled him back firmly to take the last swell of his cock, watched with a pleased shudder as Dick’s body swallowed him up, the world’s most satisfying disappearing act.

All of it, every last inch was inside of him now, and just the thought of how full Dick had to be had Slade’s cock twitching inside of him. From the choked noise he made, perhaps Dick felt that too. Slade let himself stay fully buried inside for a moment, letting his treasure house him for a change, and then he started to slowly pull back, listening intently to each choked noise made as he went. Dick couldn’t even squirm anymore, too overwhelmed as it was, body shocked out, and then Slade drove forward again, and the shout he made was devoid of any coherent thought, eyes rolling up at the sudden fullness once more overtaking him as his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth.

His body was accepting, however, perhaps far more so than his mind was, because while Dick shook his head once more like he wanted to protest this, Slade had no issue surging back inside of him, ridges flaring to drag along the walls inside, head slicking up everything squeezing around it.

It eased the way enough for Slade to start moving his hips at last, a slow pace growing in intensity until he was sliding along with relative ease despite the tightness. His remaining eye rolled down to watch the shiny ridges of his cock slip in and out of the smaller man’s body, hole catching just a little bit on each one before accepting their passage in and out. The noises Dick started making with each thrust in was a guttural and choked noise, half pleasure and half a sob, body trembling so hard that it might just shake apart.

Slade reached down around the man to press his palm not against the other’s cock, but over the soft span of his stomach, feeling the subtle shift taking place inside with each deep thrust. He punched his hips into him like he could drive himself clear through into his waiting hand, but Dick’s body prevented him from going quite that far, even though he cried out like he also feared it possible.

Slade’s cock was large enough that hitting the prostate and grinding against it with each slid in and out was impossible not to do, and Dick was quickly overwhelmed by it all, just as he was each time they coupled like this. His eyes fogged with both pleasure and pain, both felt in terrifying extremes, and his muscles sagged under the strength of Slade rocking him forward and back again onto himself. Everything he gave, his treasure took.

Something deep inside of Dick finally relaxed, fully surrendering at last to what was happening to him, and it only allowed the dragon to go even faster, driving in and out mercilessly. Every now and then he’d give his tail a swish behind him, not really driving him forward or correcting his balance as it could in the air, but it felt like it almost added a little extra power to his thrusts.

Dick cried out in abandon then, past care for trying to hold any of it back, sobbing and pleading and panting freely beneath him. And then the final surrender came and Dick suddenly went boneless in Slade’s hold, slumping forward like he would simply collapse upon the furs. Slade didn’t allow it, holding him up against him instead, moving to sit back on his heels as he pulled Dick up into the cradle of his lap. The man slumped back against his chest, covered in sweat and stinking of sex now as he moaned breathlessly. Slade reached under his thighs, claws scratching, but the human was past caring about the pain, possibly even thinking it pleasurable too at this point. Slade lifted him up and then dropped him down sharply upon his jutting cock, the sensation sharp enough to pull a high keen from his treasure.

That was the noise Slade loved, the best one Dick ever made for him. The first proclamation to an impending orgasm. Slade knew just how to rip one out of the man, repeating the action again and again, bouncing him on his cock fast enough that it was almost inhuman, arms not even straining with the effort. Dick’s keens turned over into one long one, unending, filling the cave and Slade’s head both, spurring on his cock to flare its ridges as his own orgasm built up too. That body started to squeeze down upon him once more, making those ridges really count. Dick’s smaller cock slapped against his own stomach with each bounce of his bone-less body up and down, leaking almost as much fluid as Slade’s was now.

Then that tightness suddenly crushed down upon Slade’s cock, and Dick’s body snapped to life once more in an arch so strained Slade thought he might just snap himself in half. His swollen cock twitched once, twice, and then Slade was grinding inside of him so deep that Dick could nearly taste him on the back of his tongue, and that was the end of it. Dick’s release rocketed out from himself, painting stone and furs alike as he wailed outright.

His body tightened and pulsed around the base of Slade’s girth, and he growled out through his own release, filling up the man with rush after rush of it, filling him far more than any human man could have ever aspired to, even if they had been at it for the entire night. Dick’s cries of pleasure faded gradually down to groans of pain, tears running freely down his cheeks now, whole body flushed and wrecked from what it had undergone.

Slade’s seed filled him quickly, and then gravity brought it back down to trickle out when there was no space left inside for it all. It was satisfying to fill Dick in such a way, to mark him inside and out. The only thing half as satisfying was the bewildered and shocked look that had been on his face the first time Slade had cum on the outside of him, drenching his face and half of his torso with his cum.

Slade let the man sit and settle upon his spent cock for a minute or two, feeling him go limp once more now that his orgasm had passed.

He was incredibly pliable afterwards, and Slade savored the muted little noise he made in protest when he finally slipped out, felt the rush over his own thighs as everything started to drain out of Dick’s gaping hole.

Slade held him close, nuzzling against his neck and cheek, and Dick let him do as he pleased now as he panted for air and shivered around the sensations, tear tracks striping his cheeks. So beautiful, he mused, the most beautiful treasure he hoarded. Slade purred in soft approval over it. 

Those deep sapphire eyes turned up to him once more in the dimming glow of the fire, and the way they shined…

Slade felt bewitched by their beauty, their sparkle, never so intense as they were in these very moments. He would never give that up, nor share such a treasure with any other living being. Man or dragon or god, they would all have to fight him for such a prize.

He reached down under Dick to take some of the seed dripping out of him in hand, rubbing it up over his thighs, then collecting more and rubbing that up over his stomach, wanting to further coat him, to mark him, to make his claim crystal clear to anyone and everyone that he belonged to Slade. None harder to convince of that fact than the man himself, no matter how many times they did this, nor what Slade gave him, did for him.

Those blue eyes shined, but always with just as much terror and anger as there was adoration in these moments. Just as much defiance as there was compliance. He would run again eventually, there was no doubt about that.

Slade smeared more of his own release up Dick’s chest anyway, as if that would change the fact. He would run, and Slade would catch him, and they would start this all over again. There was no other choice, for either one of them, because Slade was a dragon utterly possessed by his own possessions.


End file.
